popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Reo-kun
- Usa= - 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - Ee'MALL= }} |caption = A perfect performance, can you listen to it? |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = November 20th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Light brown |hobby = Exploring unfamiliar city streets |relative = Sugi-kun (friend) |like = Chocolate, cabbage |dislike = Sea urchins, snakes |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 5, pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music éclale, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Lounge Neo Aco Remix Boys Pop (ee'MALL) Round Pop シュガーソングとビターステップ 朝までワンモアラブリー（onemore 90's lovery） |designer = shio }} Reo-kun is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality 最近はクラブのＤＪもしているreo★kunは、ビートマニアにも曲を提供しているんだよ。 reo★kunのメロディーラインとセクシーなため息にまたまた女の子はメロメロ！ Reo★kun is recently the DJ of a club, and has also provided a song for Beatmania. Girls are madly in love with the sexy melody line of Reo★kun! Character Information See Reo-kun/Character Information. Appearance Lounge Reo-kun has short light brown hair with long bangs in the front, and black almond shaped eyes. He wears a black turtleneck sweater with a white star pin and backpack, and a purple beret. His pants are a deep maroon color and worn with white heeled shoes. His 2P palette gives him a white sweater, and purple-gray pants. His beret becomes indigo and his hair, pin, shoes, and backpack are red. Neo Aco Remix Reo-kun now wears a white turtleneck jacket with black sleeves and a purple star design and zipper. He keeps his purple beret and maroon pants, an his shoes are now light brown with purple trim. He wears white rimmed sunglasses with a purple tint and carries a brown guitar. In his 2P palette, his beret is shifted to black while his pants, shoes, glasses, and jacket gain blue colors instead of purple. His hair is a burnt orange color and his guitar is red. This palette is used in Boys Pop, an Ee'MALL song from Pop'n Music 10. Round Pop Reo-kun reappears with slightly longer hair and no longer wears sunglasses. His beret now has a rosette pinned onto it with blue and white streamers. He wears a dark gray shirt and white tie under a beige vest, and his pants are now more purple in color. This palette makes another appearance in シュガーソングとビターステップ from pop'n music éclale and 朝までワンモアラブリー（onemore 90's lovery） from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. His 2P palette shows him with bright red hair and blue eyes, and his vest and beret are both dark gray. His shirt is light blue and worn with a pink tie, matching the color of his rosette. His pants becomes dark brown and his shoes are black. Cameos Reo-kun appears in the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection wearing a purple beret, light gray winter coat, brown plaid pants, and light brown dress shoes. In promotional art from the Pop'n Music site, Reo-kun is pictured with Sanae-chan, Rie-chan, and Sugi-kun wearing attire similar to his change card appearance, although his pants are pinstripe and he carries a red backpack. He also wears this attire in Rie-chan's FEVER! and Win animations in Pop'n Music 3. Reo-kun also appears in Uncle Jam's FEVER! Win in Pop'n Music 10 with Troppie and Mac, tanning on a beach in tropical attire. He makes another cameo with Uncle Jam in the animation for BoaBoaLady! in Beatmania. He's seen wearing a brown button-up shirt with a black hat, pants, and white shoes. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 5: この間までのんびりと、レコード買ったりＤＪしたりレコード買ったりしてイギリスやベルギーを回ってたんだって。 のみの市で買ったサングラスとベルギーチョコでごきげんみたい。 At leisure lately, I traveled around the United Kingdom and Belgium and bought DJ records. '' ''Liked the sunglasses I bought at a flea market and the Belgian chocolates. Pop'n Music 20 fantasia: いつもマイペースなreo★kun。20thパーティにギターを取り出す日がついにきた！？ おそろいのロゼット添えてお祝いソングなんて、めんどくさがってたわりにはノリノリじゃない～？ Always at my pace Reo★kun. At the 20th party the day to take out the guitar has come at last!? A celebration song with rosettes and matching outfits, but not excited in spite of the high spirits~? Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume: お気に入りのカフェで君とさ、ハチミツたっぷりミルクに浮かべて、キスをして、 そんなパーフェクトな未来が僕らを待ってるのかも…なんてね！ With you at your favorite café, floating on milk full of honey, or kissing, Maybe that perfect future is waiting for us... I hope! NET Self Etymology Reo-kun is named after former Bemani composer Reo Nagumo. Trivia *Reo-kun's birthdate is identical to Reina's and House Girl's. **Reo-kun's birthdate is based on Reo Nagumo's birthdate. *Rie-chan and Sanae-chan make cameo appearances in Reo-kun's FEVER! Win animation, while Sugi-kun appears in his FEVER!, Win, Lose, and FEVER! Win animation in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. *In Pop'n Music 2, Reo-kun was simply a recolor of Sugi-kun. He is later given a slightly modified sprite, changing the shape of his eyes and making his hair longer, though his animations remain identical to Sugi-kun's. **Reo-kun also shares some of his animations with Sugi-kun in Pop'n Music 5, though they are slightly modified and mirrored. *Reo-kun is one of the few characters besides MZD to appear in a remixed song. *In the Pop'n Music AC&CS 1~5 Character Illustration book, Reo-kun's pants are mistakenly colored deep green in his 2P palette from Pop'n Music 5. *In the Asian English version of Pop'n Music 2, his name was re-dubbed as Leo. Gallery Animations Reo2Neutral.gif|Neutral (Lounge) Reo2Good.gif|Good Reo2Great.gif|Great Reo2Miss.gif|Miss Reo2Fever.gif|FEVER! Reo2Lose.gif|Lose Reo2Win.gif|Win Reo5Neutral.gif|Neutral (Neo Aco Remix) Reo5Good.gif|Good Reo5Great.gif|Great Reo5Miss.gif|Miss Reo5Fever.gif|FEVER! Reo5Lose.gif|Lose Reo5Win.gif|Win Reo5FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Reo-kun_20_ani.gif|Neutral (Round Pop) Reo20Good.gif|Good Reo-kun_20_Great.gif|Great Reo20Miss.gif|Miss Reo20Fever.gif|FEVER! Reo20Lose.gif|Lose Reo20Win.gif|Win Reo20FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Reo22Psprite.png|2P palette (Lounge) Reo52Psprite.png|2P palette (Neo Aco Remix) Reo202Psprite.png|2P palette (Round Pop) ReoBanner2.png|Name banner in Pop'n Music 2 ReoBeatmania.gif|Animation of Reo with Uncle Jam in Beatmania reoqn.png|screenshot from Pop'n Music 2. Note that his head design is the same as Sugi-kun's. rie reo.png|Rie & Reo (screenshot from pop'n music 3) Merchandise ReoChange.jpg|Reo-kun's change card appearance RoekunFigure.png|Reo-kun in the Pop'n Music Mini Figure Collection Profile Reosugipeacepage1.jpg|Reo-kun with Sugi-kun Reosugipeacepage2.jpg|Reo, Sugi, Rie, and Sanae in a promotion image 2reo.gif|Reo-kun in Pop'n Music 2 Reokun5.gif|Reo-kun's 1P/2P animation from the Pop'n Music website SugiReoIllus.png|Sketches of Reo-kun and Sugi-kun together Sugi_Reo_Illus_Goods.png|Reo and Sugi together in a goods illustration 001.png|Reo-kun's discolored 2P palette Heygirls.jpg|Reo-kun with Sugi-kun, Boy, Sanae-chan, Margaret, and Rie-chan on the Pop'n Music Vocal Best cover art. Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters Category:Characters